The invention relates to lens structures for removable contact application to the cornea, for wear in place of spectacles, and in particular to the variety of contact lens which is small and centrally retained by surrounding haptic structure.
Lens and haptic configurations for contact application to the cornea are illustratively disclosed in my copending application Ser. Nos. 124,941, 225,349, filed Jan. 15, 1981, now U.S. Pat No. 4,435,050, among others. In general, it may be said of such structures that the lens component is relatively small but consistent with optical requirements of the eye under all conditions of illumination, and that the supporting haptic component which retains and surrounds the lens component is characterized by plural radially outward foot formations which are so axially flexible as to conform to the curvature of the cornea, adhering to the cornea by reason of fluid at the surface of the cornea. Substantial fenestration characterizes the foot formations, to the end that corneal fluid may not be trapped, so that enzyme build-up and the need for frequent removal may be minimized.
In spite of advantages from use of such contact lens-and-haptic constructions, the fact remains that the disclosed embodiments of said applications are relatively non-compliant in the radial direction, and this presents a limitation on the fidelity of self-conforming adaptability of the haptic to the curvature of the cornea.